Daddy's Little Girl
by AmericaBlessGod
Summary: What would it be like if Kagome's dad was someone else? Someone known? Someone famous? What would happen if Kagome met him? How would her life be different? Kagome/Various-Fathers-from-Various-Places Inuyasha/x-over, Pairings possible
1. Daughter of a Genius

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**Disclaimer: **_Iron Man_ and _Inuyasha,_ belong to their respective owners. I never have, and never will, own any part of them. Thank you.

**Summary: **What would it be like if Kagome's dad was someone else? Someone known? Someone famous? What would happen if Kagome met him? How would her life be different? Kagome/Various-Fathers-from-Various-Places Inuyasha/x-over, Pairings possible

**Daughter of a Genius **

Tony Stark, son of the late Howard Stark. A boy genius who started MIT at the ripe, young age of fifteen. He inherited his father's company, Stark Industries, when he was only twenty-one. In the short years to follow, he turned it into a multi-million dollar industry. He continued to defy all expectations and repeatedly mesmerized America and the world with his inventions and discoveries in the world of technology.

It was years later that brought the, now, thirty-seven-year-old mastermind to invent what was now known worldwide as the Iron Man suit. Many had tried, and failed, to recreate such an accomplishment, and it only served to reinforce the world's belief that Tony Stark was one of a kind, and would continue to be unmatched in his intellect and knowledge for advanced technology.

_And yet, _Tony thought glumly to himself,_ why do I find myself here at the Advanced Technology Expo in Tokyo, Japan? _Looking around, he couldn't find anything that he hadn't either built, or had plans for sitting on some shelf at home. It was a waste of time in his opinion. He had many other things he would rather be doing. Pepper was waiting and he could not keep her for too long. Of course, she _was_ the one who made him go. She said something about not backing out of a commitment. She may be his wife, but she was still his assistant. He still was not sure exactly how _that_ one happened, but he was glad for it every day. At least every day, _except_ for today.

Now he was stuck in Tokyo, Japan playing a judge for the competitors. It wasn't even that important. Sure the winner of the competition would get a job in his company, and it also allowed others to get a look at a person's work and possibly hire them for their own business or to buy their invention. It also helped that each and every one of the participants were geniuses in their own right. He remembered visiting a competition similar to this one about twenty years ago. He was only twenty-years-old and had come with his father to do exactly what he was doing now.

His father would walk around and look at all the various weapons and technology that the competitors provided, while Tony ambled about looking at all the beautiful women he could find. If he remembered correctly, which he did, he had met one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen while at that competition. Her name was Mai; she was not a participant in the competition, but was there as support for a friend.

The two of them ended up talking, and he found that there was more to her than met the eye. She was not _as_ smart as the rest of the people there, but she was not unintelligent. He discovered that she was studying to be a doctor, and went on to explain her plans for future schooling. She was only nineteen and attending the Tokyo University of Medicine as a second year. Sure, he had graduated MIT by that age, but it was still impressive.

Since he was going to be in Japan for a week, Tony had asked her on a date. She had refused profusely, until her friend forced her to agree. They ended up having a few dates while he was in town. And in the end, one thing led to another and she ended up in his hotel suite. She was gone before the morning and he had never felt so bad for his actions. He tried to find her to apologize, but his efforts were for naught.

After returning to America, through work and eventually taking over the company, he ended up forgetting about her. Tony wondered why his thoughts only now brought her up. It could be because he was back in Tokyo, Japan where they first met. It could be because it was the _exact_ Expo that he had visited when meeting her. It could be because it was also in the same building as it was before. It could also be because he was standing in the almost exact place he had met her for the first time. Or it could be because he was staring at an almost exact replica of her just a few feet away sitting in a booth and displaying her invention.

He almost had to shake himself to make sure he wasn't seeing things. But no, the girl – woman – standing a mere fifteen feet in front of him, looked exactly as Mai had nearly eighteen years ago. Just change the striking blue eyes to a dark brown, and the long, wavy hair to a short, shoulder length, straight cut, they could be twins. He blinked when those blue eyes were focused on his own similar color. Tony watched as surprise shown in those blue eyes, before she turned away to answer a question that was asked of her and proceeded to ignore him, even as he stood only three feet from her table.

He didn't even realize he was so close, but now that he was, Tony used the time to at least take a look at her invention. What he saw stunned him. It was positively genius. The idea and design was nothing like he had ever seen. And he had seen many in his almost forty years of life.

From what he could see, it was a machine that could drain the energy from an object and convert it to energy to use elsewhere. For example, she was using the machine to drain the power from a simple plant and converting the energy of photosynthesis to become energy used by the cell phone battery. Granted, the plant did not offer the phone much energy, but it was the idea that counted. It was ingenious. The schematics and working drawings were a work of art in and of themselves. It was similar to solar power, yet completely different at the same time. She also had examples showing the machine taking power from a car battery and transferring into a plant to help it grow faster.

His curiosity piqued; Tony Stark moved to take a closer look at the machine standing behind her. It was by no means small, but it did not take up the whole room either. It was a couple feet taller than him and about four feet in diameter. There were many different colored tubes and wires coming out here and there, and the screen lit up with a picture of the plant she had removed the energy from and the battery she placed it into. The plant (what was left of it after having its energy drained out) was sitting in a compartment on the left of the machine, while the battery was on the opposite side in its own compartment, both could clearly be seen through the thick, glass window.

He stepped around the table and over the rope keeping others from touching the inventor's machines. Tony Stark was actually grateful that he was a judge at the Expo. It gave him automatic access to anywhere and everywhere. He moved around the machine, trying to find out how it ticked. He was a bit disappointed when he could see nothing to give away its inner workings. His hands twitched at the thought of opening it up and seeing what was in it and how it worked. From his vantage point he could see some sort of power core in the center of the machine. Tony could not get a close enough look at it to truly get a handle of what it was used for, but it almost reminded him of the arc reactor.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Tony jumped a bit at the unexpected voice. Turning, he was not all surprised to see the young woman standing beside him and staring at the center of the machine with a small smile on her face. Now that he had a closer look at her, he could see that she was much younger than he originally thought, maybe sixteen or seventeen at the most. It surprised him.

"Yes, it is," he replied without really thinking about it.

She turned her bright blue eyes – he swore he had seen eyes such as hers before – and offered him a smile. She took a step back and bowed her head as she greeted him, "My name is Kagome Higurashi."

He held out his hand and waited for her to grasp it. "Tony Stark."

She laughed and he was amazed with how beautiful and clear the sound was. "Yes, Mr. Stark, I know who you are. I would be a fool if I didn't."

Her Japanese accent was strong, but he could still easily understand her. "You speak very good English." He couldn't stop the comment from escaping his mouth.

Kagome smiled before replying, "Yes, my father was an American my mother met years ago, and ever since I was little I always wanted to learn the language. That way, when I meet him, we will be able to understand each other. Even if he knows how to speak Japanese, as a kid I still wanted to learn English. I've been speaking English since I was five and it only gets better. "

"Hmm, well your mother has my thanks for allowing you to learn. You may need it in a few weeks."

She tilted her head to the side and asked curiously, "Oh? Why?"

"I want you to work for me in America," he said bluntly.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh loudly. When she saw that he looked completely serious, her laughter died down and she stared at him with wide eyes. "You're serious?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course I am, Miss Higurashi. I do not joke when it comes to certain subjects, possible future associates being one of them."

"Hmm and why do you want me to work for you, Mr. Stark?" Kagome questioned with a tilt of her head. She couldn't think of any good enough reason for him to want her to work for him. Her invention may have been impressive to most, but that didn't mean the rest of her work was even remotely as remarkable.

He looked at her for a moment to see if she was seriously questioning his decision. When he saw that she was completely serious, he replied, "You have talent. That is blaringly obvious to me. Take this machine for example. This particular machine is simply just for show, much like the arc reactor that used to sit at Stark Enterprises. It worked but not even slightly as good as my smaller version."

She gazed at him emotionlessly for a moment, before a small smile made its way onto her lips. "You are every bit as intelligent as I have heard, Mr. Stark. Not that I had my doubts, but to have figured that out would have taken some brains."

"Not really," he replied casually. "If you looked closely, you could easily tell that many of those wires and tubes are simply for show, and the real heart of the machine, the part that makes it work, is in the center. With that, you can figure out that the outer shell is really not what is needed. The center power source is what makes the machine tick. However, the inner workings of that power source I cannot figure out."

She smiled wryly, before saying, "There is a bit more to it than that, but no one else has even gotten that far in their assessment of my machine. The inner power that makes the whole process possible is an incredible piece of work. And I'm afraid that I can't show you how it works. That would be like you giving me the plans to your Iron Man suit and the arc reactor. It just isn't going to happen," she stated with a smile.

Before he could respond to her statement, they were interrupted by a voice calling her name. Kagome turned from the man in front of her to greet the person calling out to her. A smile lit up her face as she easily recognized the person coming closer to her. Moving swiftly, Kagome was on the other side of the ropes and opening her arms in preparation for the hug she knew was coming.

"Kagome! I'm glad we finally made it here. Mom lost track of time while grocery shopping after she picked me up from my soccer game, and by the time she realized what time it was, we were already late. Sorry we weren't here in the beginning," Souta explained regretfully. He didn't want to miss seeing her machine in the competition. Luckily, they did not miss the announcement of the winners.

Kagome only laughed before pulling him along with her as she moved back to her side of the rope. "Don't worry Squirt. I'm just glad you made it." She looked around in confusion before turning her gaze back to her brother. "Where's Mom anyway?"

"Oh, she saw something she wanted to take a closer look at and I left her so I could find you."

Kagome smiled humorously as she pictured her mother getting sidetracked. Her mother did have a thing for inventions. And cute, fuzzy, puppy-dog ears. Needless to say, her mother was a bit disappointed when she found out that Kagome was not marrying Inuyasha and thus, giving her puppy-eared grandchildren.

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts, by the clearing of a throat. Blushing a bit in embarrassment when she realized that she had completely ignored her "guest," Kagome turned to him with a small, apologetic bow and said, "Sorry about that Mr. Stark. This is my brother, Souta Higurashi. Souta, this is–" Kagome didn't get the chance to finish her sentence before her brother interrupted her.

"Tony Stark. I know who he is Sis. I would have to be a fool not to."

Tony blinked for a moment as he took in the similarities between the two siblings. He watched as they bantered playfully, and he couldn't help the small smile that came across his face. It was more of a small smirk than anything else, but it was something. Watching the two of them interact, made him realize that he actually wanted kids of his own. Of course, with the way his life was going at the moment, he was not sure if he had time to raise a child. He wondered what his wife would think. Only one way to find out, he would have to ask her when he called later.

He was pulled once more from his thoughts when he heard a feminine voice call out the names of the two people in front of him.

"Kagome, Souta, there you two are. I have been looking everywhere for you Souta, what did I say about wandering off, hmm?" Mrs. Higurashi scolded the twelve-year-old.

Souta looked guiltily at the floor before offering her an apologetic smile. "Sorry Momma, but I had to see Kagome. She refused to show us her invention at home, and I have been _dying_ to see it for nearly a month."

Kagome laughed at her brother's antics before ruffling his hair and saying, "It hasn't been that bad. I did give you small hints. But this one _was_ supposed to be a surprise."

"Yeah, yeah. Will you just show us already?" he asked impatiently. He loved his sister greatly, but she had been keeping him from her "secret laboratory" for over a month! He hadn't been able to play his games down there for too long. Her computer did have the best picture and the sound quality was stupendous. But every time he tried to get in, he got zapped for his efforts. She could be really mean at times.

With an indulgent smile, Kagome ushered him over to the machine so he could clearly see what was happening. While the two of them were thoroughly engaged with her machine, Tony was stuck starring at the woman he had just been thinking about a few minutes prior.

_It couldn't be her, could it? _Tony tried to come up with an answer as they each stood staring into each other's surprised eyes. "Mai?"

* * *

><p>Mrs. Higurashi sighed as she looked around the large building the Expo was being held in. She had not been in the building for almost two decades and she found it a bit ironic that the last time she was there was when she met Kagome's father; the, now, infamous Tony Stark.<p>

She still couldn't believe what had happened all those years ago. And she still felt bad for it. Her friend told her that she did nothing wrong, and that it was a normal occurrence for girls in college to have one-night stands. Mai had always disagreed. But there was just something about Tony that had drawn her in. And she understood easily how he could be such a ladies' man. Even all the way in Japan she heard about Tony Stark, and his reputation always seemed to follow him. It had slowed down a bit once he married his assistant, but his character was still the same. Only now, it was only toward his wife.

No matter how bad she felt about what happened, Mai would do it all over again if only to have Kagome again. She was such a wonderful child, and Mai was grateful every single day that she was given such a precious, undeserved gift. Kagome had been her light when her mother died from heart failure; she had been the reason for her to keep her going. Kagome had even been the one that eventually led Mai to finding her future husband.

He was three years older than Mai. Kagome was two at the time and she had easily wormed her way into his heart and he into hers. They were married a year later and Souta was born a year and a half after they were married. They were happy for the next five years until her husband died in a car accident. He was on his way to work when another car spun out of control and collided with the driver's side of his car. He died a few hours after being admitted to the hospital.

Again, Kagome had been her light, as was Souta. And only through the love of her children and father-in-law, was she able to pull herself out of the pit she had found herself in. It was around that time that Kagome took up inventing. She was only eleven, but she took to electronics like a duck to water. Mai could not understand how Kagome had such a knack for electronics but couldn't do an Algebra problem to save her life. She got _that_ from her mother.

Kagome already knew that Souta's father and her father was not the same person, and Mai was always surprised at her insight and intelligence in certain areas. Even at the age of five, Kagome had understood and even asked who her father was. Mai never did tell her, but Kagome said nothing. Though she knew that deep down Kagome wanted to know her father, she didn't bring it up because she didn't want to be a burden and possibly cause her mother hurt.

Mai was sure that Kagome got her talent for inventing from her father, even if Kagome didn't know it. Kagome never forgot the father she did grow up with, but secretly she wished that she could meet her real father. She wanted to make him as proud of her as her other father and her mother had been. Kagome just wanted to meet him.

When her adventures in the past began, that idea slowly drifted farther away. As did her inventing and other leisurely activities. Kagome found it enough of a chore to keep her grades up while also putting back together the broken jewel. She had no time for her machines, and her thoughts rarely ever returned to her father.

It wasn't until her quest in the past was over and she was forced back into her time, that she began to take up inventing once more. She had nothing else to do, and tinkering with her tools and equipment, helped take her mind off of her dearly missed friends in the past. It wasn't long before she came up with an idea for a type of energy source that was partially based off of her miko powers. She tweaked and tinkered with various uses before finally landing on one that truly struck her. When the time came around, Kagome entered her invention into a junior completion at her school. From there, she was asked to display her work at the Advanced Technology Expo in Tokyo. Something her mother was quite ecstatic about.

Her mother was always proud of her children's achievements and always strived to be there for support. This time was no different, except for the fact that they had been running later than she wanted. Mai almost smacked herself for losing track of time. How could that even happen when grocery shopping? She didn't know, but it was obviously possible. Souta was not too happy that they were late for the set up of Kagome's machine. He seemed quite eager to see it. So it did not truly surprise her, when she turned around after looking at a rather peculiar looking contraption, to find that her son was not where she had left him. She was not surprised to find him already by his elder sister and talking animatedly to her about why they were late. It did not surprise her when Souta practically demanded that she show him her machine. It did surprised her, however, when she noticed the presence of an unexpected person standing behind her daughter and staring straight into Mai's surprised, brown eyes.

"Mai?" he asked stunned.

"Wait, Mom how does Tony Stark, _the_ Tony Stark know your name?" Souta asked with eyes wide in wonder as he turned his attention from Kagome's explanation to stare from his mother to Tony Stark and back again.

Mai did not answer her son and could only stare with wide-eyes as Tony looked from her to her daughter. When surprise and recognition shown in his light-blue eyes, she knew that he figured it out. She should have expected it; he was a genius after all.

Kagome looked from her mother to the now wide-eyed genius trying to figure out what was going on. Setting her gaze on her mother, she asked tentatively but firmly, "Mom?" She wanted to know what was going on and she wanted to know now.

Mai dragged her gaze from the man in front of her and turned to her daughter. "Kagome..." She didn't know what to say. What could she say? _"Dear, this is your father that I haven't seen for over seventeen years. He didn't know you existed until he just figured it out."_ She wasn't sure how that would go over.

Kagome's brows furrowed as she looked away from her mother and turned to the man standing to her left. She was surprised to see him studying her with such intensity that it took her breath away. Why was he looking at her like that?

Souta's eyes slid from one to the other before he blurted out in impatience, "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

His voice snapped them out of their thoughts long enough for them to see that a small crowd had gathered to see what was happening. Kagome blushed a bit in embarrassment from all the attention, while Tony Stark only ignored them. Her mother and brother didn't pay too much attention to them either. But that could have been because her mother was still staring with apprehension at Tony and her brother was facing away from the crowd and didn't notice.

Tony Stark couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Kagome was his daughter? How? Well he knew how, but when? No, he knew that too. But... how could it happen? Tony mentally shook his head. He was asking himself too many stupid questions. His brain had shut down on him, and he was unable to truly process what was happening.

He had a daughter. And she was standing right in front of him. It would explain the eyes, as well as the similarities to her mother. But why did Mai never tell him? He found that it hurt a bit knowing that he had a daughter that he never got to watch grow up. And yet, he was almost glad for that too. What kind of life would she have had if she lived with him?

His thoughts were drawn away from what could have been when her little brother, no half-brother, interrupted the silence with his question. Turning his blue eyes from Kagome, Tony looked into the brown eyes of her mother. "I would also like to know what is going on," he said sternly. He was pretty sure his assumption was correct, if the look in her eyes was anything to go by, but he wanted to make sure.

Mrs. Higurashi looked between her two children and back to the man in front of her. Sighing, she absently began to ring her hands together as she said, "Maybe we should get something to eat before I say anything. I don't think now is the time, nor the place for such a conversation."

Kagome's suspicion grew as she listened to her mother. What was going on? "Mother, I can't just leave you know. And Mr. Stark has to finish looking at the other competitors. Why can't you just say whatever it is now?"

Tony mentally disagreed; he had no reason to look at the others. He already found who he was going to hire. The fact that she was his daughter only made it all the more worthwhile.

Mai sighed before saying, "This isn't the place for such a conversation." Looking at Tony, she continued, "We have much to discuss."

Knowing that she wouldn't get more out of her mother than she already did, Kagome sighed before relenting. "Fine, we will talk elsewhere. But you will have to wait until the Expo is over. You guys came late, so I only have another hour or so before it's over. You can go look at the other machines until then. We will meet back here and then we will go get something to eat. Okay?" Kagome asked while looking between the three of them. Souta agreed readily; he wanted to know what was going on! Her mother seemed a bit reluctant, but accepted. Tony agreed as well, after explaining that he had to wait a bit longer to give his opinion in the judging. It wouldn't take much longer; he already knew what he was going to say.

The four of them split up and Kagome couldn't help but rub her temples. She was getting a _major_ headache. And, somehow, she knew that it was only the beginning.

* * *

><p>The ticking of the clock and the clatter of tinkling glasses and cutlery, followed by the hum of conversation were the only sounds that surrounded the small group of four as they sat at their table in the corner of the small café. Kagome shared a look with her brother sitting across from her before looking to their mother, who was holding her tea in her hands and staring at the table top. Tony sat to Kagome's left as he idly sipped at his coffee.<p>

"Mother, are you going to tell us what all this is about?" Kagome asked when the silence became unbearable.

Mai glanced at her daughter before sneaking a small look at Tony. Sighing, she set her cup on the table before saying, "I met Ton– Mr. Stark, at an exposition, similar to this one, eighteen years ago. You remember my friend Suki? She had entered and I was there to see her. Mr. Stark and I met and even went out to dinner a few times. We spent quite a bit of time together while he was in Japan and we got to know each other fairly well. And well..." Mai couldn't seem to bring herself to say it out loud. Looking to her daughter, she watched as confusion crossed her features, before recognition set in, followed by surprise.

Kagome's blue eyes widened as she came to the conclusion. Not truly believing what her mind was telling her, she looked from her mother to Mr. Stark and back again. "But that's not..."

"It is," her mother said confirmedly.

Kagome only blinked before her gaze settled to the person sitting to her left who was silently studying her again. Only this time, she understood the look.

Souta sat exasperatedly in his seat as his mother and sister held a confusing conversation between themselves. He wanted to know what was going on, and they weren't telling him anything. Pouting, Souta crossed his arms and demanded, "What are you all talking about? What is going on?"

Kagome blinked again and looked to her brother. Hardly believing what she was saying, Kagome told him quietly in shock, "Tony Stark is my father."

Souta blinked as well before his eyes widened and he exclaimed, "What?"

"Souta, quiet. There are other people here," his mother scolded.

He only scowled a bit before turning to his sister. "How is that even possible?"

"Well, you see, when two people love each other –" Tony began, but was stopped by a swift kick in the shin. Mai looked at him with a frown while Kagome tried to stifle a laugh behind her hand. Tony smirked before clearing his throat and further explaining, "Like your mother said, I met her eighteen years ago and during our time together I got her pregnant with your sister, my daughter. Though, this is the first I've heard of it," Tony said almost accusingly.

"I didn't want to be a burden. And besides, you were very busy and wouldn't have had time to take care of her. It was easier in the long run for the both of us if I didn't tell you. I never even told her you were her father. I was planning on telling her eventually and letting her decide what to do, but it would seem that my choice was taken away from me."

Tony didn't truly know what to think. He did not like the fact that he didn't know he had a daughter all this time, but he was glad that he was at least able to meet her. And now that she was coming to work for him, he would be able to get to know her better. Of course, he had to let her mother know that first. After all, Kagome was only seventeen and therefore still under the care of her mother.

"I understand. But I would like the chance to get to know her, if that is all right. I have offered her a job in the States to come and work for me. With your permission, I would like her to start as soon as possible."

Mai didn't know what to say. She couldn't very well rob them of the chance to get to know each other, but did she really want her daughter living in the United States? It was so far, and she wouldn't be able to see her very often. But, Mai supposed, this _was_ better than Kagome's trips to the past. When she went through the well, there was no way to contact her. But with her in America and in the same time period, she would only be a phone call away. Looking to her daughter, she saw the almost pleading look she was sending to her. Kagome wanted to go. And Mai couldn't deny her the opportunity.

"All right, she can go. But she has to call often so I know she is all right. And you have to come visit," she said to her daughter.

Kagome smiled a large smile before launching herself into her mother's arms with a quiet squeal. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. Don't worry Momma; I will call you as often as I can. And we can easily send each other messages and such. Souta knows how to work the computers; he can help you." Souta smiled at the prospect of using her workstation. It was way better than his mom's.

The rest of their lunch continued with getting to know each other and catching up on their lives, while also making plans for Tony's return to America with Kagome. Kagome found herself leaving lunch and her family with a spring in her step. A smile firmly set on her face. She returned to the Expo and the rest of the day went by smoothly as she packed up and moved her machine out. She was later informed that she won first place, though she cared very little for the news. Her excitement in meeting her father and getting a chance to get to know him, overrode her excitement for placing first in a competition that meant very little to her to begin with. Besides, she thought that the results were a little unfair. Her father _was_ the judge after all.

As Kagome made her way home, she couldn't stop the smile from remaining on her face. Walking up the long set of stairs, Kagome mentally went over a list of all that she wanted to bring with her to California as well as all she wanted to do with her father. That thought alone brought a content smile to her face. She finally met her father, and she would be living with him for an unidentified amount of time.

Though she was surprised that he was Tony Stark, she found that it also didn't surprise her all that much. When she thought about it, everything seemed to fit and it made sense to her. Her aptitude for electronics was a huge give away. As were her blue eyes. She absently wondered what else she got from him. Kagome was truly glad she didn't inherit his perverseness.

As Kagome greeted her family and they sat down to dinner, she couldn't help but think about what her new journey would bring. And what sort of changes were in store for her. Only time would tell, and she couldn't help but be eager for the next few days to move faster so she could start her new life with her father. Her mind would not stop working on all the possible scenarios of her trip, and it would only slow when she was actually in California and was able to calm herself. But at the moment, all she could do was wait. And waiting was never an easy task for her.

A new chapter in her life was about to open up. This time there would be no Inuyasha, no Shikon, no Naraku, no traveling five hundred years into the past through a dingy, old, magical well. No, this time all she had to worry about was being the daughter of the legendary Tony Stark. She could only hope that she survived.

* * *

><p><strong>Exodus 20:12<strong>

"Honor your father and your mother, so that you may live long in the land the LORD your God is giving you."


	2. Daughter of a Billionaire

**Disclaimer: **_Batman_ and _Inuyasha,_ belong to their respective owners. I never have, and never will, own any part of them. Thank you.

I am really surprised that _no one _asked me to write a Bruce Wayne/Kagome story. (Please note the sarcasm. That was practically the only request I got. Aside from a few others.) Fortunately for you, I already had one planned. Your suggestions only bumped it to the front of the line.

Thanks for all your reviews and comments. I greatly appreciate them.

~AmericaBlessGod

**Daughter of a Billionaire **

"Ah, and who is this lovely lady? I didn't know you went for ones that were quite so young, Bruce," commented a middle aged man as he adjusted his slim pair of spectacles before taking a sip of his bubbling drink.

Bruce Wayne, resident playboy and known to be a fairly heavy drinker, offered a small chuckle as he pulled his "date" forward. His dark eyes sparkled with humor at his comment.

"You misunderstand, Mr. Brown. This is my daughter, from my first marriage. Kagome, meet Alexander Brown. Mr. Brown, meet my daughter, Kagome."

Mr. Brown's eyes lit up as he took the hand of the well-dressed, young lady. She was obviously of Asian descent – whether it be half or quarter, he was not sure – and was a rather attractive young woman. He had no doubt that she got at least some of her looks from her father, but she highly favored her mother as well. He didn't need to know who the woman was to see that.

Her dark hair was partially pulled up to keep wayward strands from getting in her face, but the rest was left to hang in a wavy sheet down to the middle of her back. Her face was lightly decorated with the bare minimum of essentials to not take away from her natural beauty. He would not call her the most beautiful of woman, but she had a certain air about her that drew him to her. Cerulean eyes sparkled happily from behind thick lashes as she extended her hand for his acceptance.

Placing a chaste kiss on the back of her delicate hand, Mr. Brown smiled at her before saying, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Kagome. I am surprised that I have not heard of you before this time." His tone was casual, yet inquisitive. After all, it was not often that the media did not know such important facts about one of its most treasured subjects.

Kagome took no offence to his inquiries and only smiled patiently. "That is because up until a few months ago I lived with my mother. She passed away not too long ago and I was sent to live with my father."

"Ah," his eyes brightened at the information, before dimming questioningly as he thought about the situation. "And what do you think about your stay here so far?"

"Gotham City is a rather... lively place, even more so than Tokyo. But I have come to see it as my home," Kagome answered truthfully. Though there were days where she wished she could be back in her old home where all her memories were held, she wouldn't give up her current opportunity for anything. She hadn't seen her father in nearly ten years, and they had quite a bit of catching up to do. It would never replace the time long past, but it was a step in the right direction. She only wished her mother could be there with them.

Mr. Brown let out a boisterous laugh at her description, before replying with a smile, "Yes, we do get our share of excitement around here. But thankfully we have good people around to keep everyone in line. At least it is hard to be bored in this place, especially if you plan on following Bruce around. Do you have any aspirations to work in the family company?"

Kagome shared a glance with her father before replying, "At this point I am just trying to get used to living here, but working for Wayne Enterprises is a very likely possibility."

Before Mr. Brown could question her further, Bruce calmly interjected, "As much as this time has been rather informative, I'm afraid we must begin making our rounds. There are many people I wish to introduce Kagome to tonight. If you will excuse us?"

Though disappointed by the interruption, Mr. Brown let them go with a smile a fond farewell. Kagome offered him a smile in return before taking her father's arm and allowing him to lead her across the room.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Bruce quietly asked his daughter as they glided across the room to where a couple of his business associates stood chatting away.

Kagome kept herself from rolling her eyes at his question. She faced down demons on a near daily basis and survived just fine. Dealing with a few rich and pompous individuals would be no great task. And Mr. Brown was not particularly tedious. He was polite and honestly curious about her and not just her new role in her father's life. She might even try to talk with him later in the evening.

"Dad, I already told you that it wouldn't be a problem. Besides, I agreed to come here tonight. If we did it your way I would remain at home for the next decade. Anything to stay away from these 'cockroaches,' I believe you called them." The humor in her voice was tangible as she smiled up at her father.

He shared a secret smile with her a moment before they were once more swept up into a conversation that the both of them would rather do without.

The evening wore on in much the same manner before they were able to exploit the excuse that Kagome was not allowed to be up too late. For once, Bruce was rather pleased to have brought her along. It gave him a reason to get out of his "Bruce Wayne" persona and just be himself. Glancing over to his resting daughter as they made their way home, he couldn't help but remember being more than a bit apprehensive about his children coming to live with him. After all, Souta was only a year and a half when he filed for divorce and Kagome had just turned seven. He hardly knew his son at the time, but was getting to know him rather well now that they were living with him.

He filed for divorce all those years ago due to his rather active lifestyle. He knew that their mother deserved so much more than he could offer, and he couldn't take the risk of them being put into danger because of him. He already lost his parents; he couldn't lose his wife and children as well. Bruce only wished he had come to that realization a bit earlier; before he was in so deep that it was nearly excruciating to go through with the separation. He was only consoled by the reminder that wherever his wife and his kids were, they were safe. Physically. He could do nothing for the emotional damage he caused to his loving and sweet wife and young, innocent children. But he would do it all again if he thought it would keep them from danger.

How was he to know that by sending them to his wife's hometown that his daughter was going to be pulled down an ancient well only to end up five hundred years into the past? How was he supposed to know that by sending them away he was condemning Kagome to a life of fighting demons and piecing together some bauble that meant absolutely nothing next to her safety? How was he supposed to know any of this was to happen? How would he have prevented it?

He admitted that he made mistakes in the past, but he wanted to make it better. It might have been too late to reconcile with his wife, but he could and would build a better relationship with his children. If he had to train them to protect themselves, he would. But there would be no way that he would ever send them away again. Whether they liked it or not, they were stuck with him for as long as he deemed necessary.

* * *

><p>Sitting upon a lawn chair on the terrace facing the vast acres of land behind their manor, Kagome couldn't help but smile as her brother continued to complain about Alfred's seemingly "rude" wakeup call.<p>

"I mean, why did I have to get up and seven this morning? It's not like we have anything planned. And all I did since I got up was eat breakfast and explore more of the manor – I swear we will never see the end of it," he muttered the last part in quiet exasperation, before once more continuing his speech, "I didn't even do anything different this morning. So why, out of all the mornings we've been here, did I have to get up especially early today?" Souta finished with a huff as he stared down his reclining sister for an explanation.

"Come on, Souta. Do you know how early _I_ had to get up every day while traveling in the past? If the sun was up, so were we. I would have much rather remained in bed. You shouldn't be complaining about having to get up early on _one_ morning. What are you going to do when you get a job?"

Grumbling something unintelligible under his breath, Souta collapsed down on the seat beside his sister before saying, "I'm only twelve; I have plenty of time to think about getting a job. Our summer break is almost up and Alfred is going to start tutoring me in just over a week. I'd like to sleep in as _much_ as possible before then. Besides, it's only ten-thirty now, what am I supposed to do for the rest of the day?"

"Maybe come with me to take a tour of Wayne Enterprises as well as finally getting a complete tour of Gotham City?" questioned Bruce from behind his children.

Souta jumped up at the voice before spinning around to see him. With a smile he launched himself toward his father, only to be caught mid-jump before his father pulled him for a more proper embrace. Kagome smiled at them before turning back to gazing at the landscape. She was extremely happy to find that the land situated around their manor was free of any occupants for nearly three miles in all directions. She could almost picture herself being back in the past and traveling again. If it wasn't for the overly opulent manor, at least.

"Sis, are you coming with us?"

Turning her bright blue eyes toward the two gentlemen behind her, she answered with a smile, "Nah, I think I'll just chill here today. It's a nice day and I might go swimming later. There will be plenty of opportunities to see Gotham. But you guys have fun, all right?"

Her answer was a bright smile; before Souta turned tail and took off to get ready to leave. Bruce followed at a more sedated pace, but not before offering her a proper farewell.

Sighing contently, Kagome took the time to think about all that had changed in the past few months. So much happened, she could hardly believe it. Her grandfather died from heart failure, followed shortly thereafter by their mother. They were left with no family members on their mother's side so had no choice but to move in with their father. At first she was a bit unsure about what would happen, but she learned quickly that she had nothing to fear. Her father still loved them as much as he did all those years ago, maybe even more so.

He had made it a point to constantly remind them that he had not wanted to leave their mother, but circumstances were against him. She didn't understand at the time what he meant, but she knew he was sorry and that he truly loved their mother. Kagome wished she was there with them to be a part of their new family. Yet, she didn't know how that would play out exactly. After all, Bruce Wayne was supposed to be a playboy drinker. She almost laughed when she heard that. Her father never touched a single alcoholic beverage and he was anything but a playboy. But that was the price he had to pay in order to keep everyone in the dark about his identity as the illustrious and elusive Batman.

* * *

><p>Batman sighed as he finished yet another successful night of crime fighting. That evening was a bit more strenuous than most nights. Normally he got off scot-free, but tonight he received a rather shallow, but long, cut on his right bicep. Not wanting to really deal with it any longer, Bruce almost went to bed without taking care of it. He would survive till the morning. However, he was never given that option.<p>

"Alfred said you were injured," a voice called while stepping down from the stairway that led to the secret passageway inside his study.

Dark eyes focused on the silhouette of his daughter as she made her way toward him. Her trusty first aid kit held tightly in her hands. She was dressed in a simple pair of cotton pajama pants and a dark blue t-shirt. Her feet were bare due to the warm, summer weather. He looked into her determined eyes and knew that he didn't have a choice in the matter. He rarely did anymore. Bruce wasn't sure exactly how Alfred always knew he was injured, but he never failed to enlist Kagome to aid him. Alfred said something about helping them bond. Bruce was positive that he just wanted to get more sleep. All things considered though, Bruce couldn't complain. Kagome was good at what she did and she did it as quick and painless as possible. He wanted to get her set up in a nursing school in the near future.

"Sit down, Dad, so I can take a look at it."

Sighing tiredly, he plopped down in the seat beside the large computer screen, before telling her, "It's not that bad. A mere scratch really."

She shuffled to his side while mechanically opening up the kit and searching for her needed equipment. "That may be so, but even a 'mere scratch' can become infected," she stated as she began to clean the cut as soon as his sleeve was out of the way. "How would you explain to your Board of Directors that you couldn't make the annual fundraiser – which you _always_ attend – because you're sick with fever from a cut you sustained while 'valiantly' saving this city from further chaos?"

"Food poisoning," he supplied easily. His dark eyes were focused on her, so he did not miss the dramatic rolling of her eyes, nor did he miss the slight scoff at his words.

"Yes, because everyone knows that after decades of eating Alfred's cooking, you only _now_ got food poisoning."

"You were cooking," he answered after a moment of thinking. He winced when she applied a bit of unneeded pressure at his remark, before smiling fondly when he saw the humor reflected in her blue eyes.

"Yeah, I don't think they would believe you. But it doesn't really matter, since it is already done and you won't have to come up with anymore unreal and pathetic excuses for not being able to attend a charity event that _your _company is putting on." Kagome cleaned her hands and around his wound of the blood as best she could before packing away her supplies. Standing straight, she waited for him to test the bandages before he, too, stood up. Together, they made their way up the stairwell to his study.

"You do know you are attending that with me?" he questioned as they reached his study and closed off the hidden passageway.

Letting out a dramatic groan, Kagome paused to stare at him with a pleading look. When he did not give, Kagome let out a sigh and answered, "I hoped I wasn't, but I kind of figured I was. Am I going to have to go to all of these from now on?"

Bruce laughed a bit before pulling her into a half-hug on his left side. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

She returned the hug with a smile, before letting go to head to her room. "That's what I'm afraid of." Bruce laughed once more and Kagome marveled at how happy the sound made her feel. Smiling contentedly, Kagome turned toward the hall where her room was located. "Goodnight, Dad," she said before opening her door and slipping inside; his words floating in behind her.

"Goodnight, Kagome. I love you." She would never get tired of hearing him say those words. And Bruce would never get tired of letting his children know just how much they mean to him.


	3. Daughter of a Headmaster

**Disclaimer: ** _Vampire Knight _and _Inuyasha,_ belong to their respective owners. I never have, and never will, own any part of them. Thank you.

This chapter is dedicated to AnimeFreakAmanda for giving me the idea. This was one I hadn't actually thought of, but thought it would be fun (it just took me a year to write).

**Daughter of a Headmaster **

There are many things in life that should, and do, make people nervous. Going to the dentist to have teeth removed, speaking in front of a large group of people who are only there seemingly to judge, standing at the top of a high bridge ready to take the leap in an attempt at bungee jumping, to some, even flying in an airplane or driving in a car can make one nervous. Everyone has their own moments in life where their stomachs churn in worry and they feel as though their world is about to turn upside down.

For one Kagome Higurashi, standing on the threshold of her estranged father's house was one of those moments.

Kagome contemplated her choices while staring unblinkingly at the foreboding, red door in front of her. Should she knock? Was he even home? If so, would he answer?

Deciding that waiting there would do her no good, Kagome pulled grabbed for the resolve she had earlier that got her to her current location in the first place and rapped quickly on the wooden door. The knocks echoed loudly in her ears and she almost regretted her actions, but any regrets she may have had were thrown out the window the moment she could hear his jovial voice from inside the cozy-looking home.

"Coming, coming, just a moment," Kaien's voice sang as he flounced toward the door to greet his guest.

Kagome bit her lip in anticipation of the first meeting between them in nearly fifteen years. She only hoped he wouldn't decline her company. She partially understood his reasons for leaving her and her mother, but she also understood that he should have been there despite those reasons. In the end, wanting to protect her didn't do much good at all. And all she ended up with were a bunch of questions that only he held answers to. Part of her reason for visiting him was to get those answers, but if she was honest with herself, the larger reason was because she missed her daddy.

Her musings were cut short when the golden-colored doorknob began to turn. Blue eyes focused intently on the growing gap in the doorway, Kagome offered a small smile when she caught the first glimpse of her dad in fifteen years. The smile on his face, as he opened the door to greet his guest, slowly disappeared when he saw exactly who was waiting for him.

Kagome's smile turned lopsided when she saw the shell-shocked expression on his normally jovial face. He hadn't changed a bit.

"Hello, Dad."

As soon as those words passed her lips, Kaien pulled himself together and promptly shut the door in her face. Kagome stood blinking as she tried to comprehend what just happened. She didn't have much time to take it in before the sound of arguing voices could be heard through the thick wood.

"Why did you slam the door on her face?" The loudly spoken words of a young, irritated woman came from the other side of the door. Kagome didn't recognize the voice, but the woman seemed to be thoroughly putting her father in place. Maybe a student at his school? Before she could come up with anymore possible solutions, the door was hastily opened and Kagome was faced with a pair of large, rust red eyes set in an apologetic expression. Without knowing anything but her appearance, Kagome knew that they would get along excellently and offered her a large smile to show that there were no hard feelings.

Yuuki bowed deeply to the young woman standing in front of her. With her dark hair falling around her and her large, blue eyes staring back at her, Yuuki had a hard time believing that she was related to her idiotic and absentminded adopted father. Yet, she knew it to be true. However, she also never thought she would ever get the chance to meet her in person. And the one time that she comes to visit, her father slams the door in her face! What would she have done if Kagome left after such rude treatment? Yuuki didn't know, and she didn't want to think about it either.

"I'm sorry about his behavior. He always acts strangely, but he is not usually so rude." The last words were directed inward to the sulking man. He muttered a few words to himself but did not contradict her words. With a happy nod, Yuuki turned back to look at Kagome and usher her inside. The weather was beginning to cool and it was no longer as pleasant to remain outdoors for a long period of time. "Come in, come in. Here let me take your coat. Do you want anything do drink? Eat?" Yuuki asked as she hung Kagome's jacket on the coat rack before ushering her further inside.

"Ah, tea would be nice, thanks," Kagome answered as she removed her shoes and scarf to hang up along with her coat.

Yuuki nodded as she moved into the kitchen. Her sulking father sat at the table nursing a cup of steamed tea. "Is Green okay?"

"Yes, that's fine. Do you need any help?"

Yuuki was quick to deny her assistance and told her to go take a seat. She would take as long as she could to prepare Kagome's and her tea, that way the two of them could have more time to talk. She didn't know exactly why Kagome was visiting, but Yuuki felt like the reason was very important. So she would leave them to themselves while she continued with their tea. Hopefully Zero would be back soon so they could start dinner. Well... so he could start dinner. She couldn't wait to introduce him to Kagome. Tonight was going to be fun.

With a small shrug of her shoulders, Kagome did just as Yuuki instructed and took a seat across from her father. He did not look up from his cup and Kagome only rolled her eyes at his behavior. Knowing that he wasn't going to be the one to initiate the conversation, Kagome cleared her throat to get his attention.

As soon as his attention was pulled away from his cooling tea, Kagome began, "So... it's been awhile, eh?" Okay, so she was still nervous and didn't know what to say. Give her a break, it'd been quite a while since they last spoke and she didn't exactly know how to start her desired topic of conversation. Mainly, why her brother was showing more and more signs of superhuman strength and why they'd both stopped aging as quickly as everyone else. She originally thought it was the Jewel that slowed her own aging, but when it became obvious that Souta was also not aging as fast as his peers, and that he was beginning to show signs of abnormally high levels of strength, as well as some kind of energy that she couldn't explain the origin of; Kagome knew she had to get to the bottom of the issue. Her mother seemed to know the answer, but didn't feel like she had the right to tell her. Yet, she was happy to suggest that Kagome go visit their father to get the answers that she sought. Yeah, Kagome was thrilled at the idea of seeing the father she hadn't contacted in twelve years to inform him that there was something off with his children. Sure, she was happy to see him, but not like this. Not because there was something going on with Souta that she didn't have the answers to. She wanted to see him on her own time, and when she was ready to face him and tell him the truth. She wasn't sure if she was quite ready for that just yet. There was much left unsaid between them over the years; she didn't want to be the cause of even more.

Pulling herself back to the present, Kagome looked up to her father's face to see that he was scrutinizing her rather carefully. Shifting a bit in her seat, Kagome fiddled with her fingers for something to distract her from his piercing gaze. His jovial act was fun and entertaining, but his serious face could be rather daunting. The thought that he knew what she was thinking passed through her mind, but she discarded that thought rather quickly. There was no way he could read her mind. No way.

With a small cough, Kagome steeled her nerves and decided to just jump right in and explain her reasons for her being there. It was either that, or beat around the bush and prolong the uncomfortable silence between them.

"You've stopped aging."

The statement caught her off guard enough that she lost her train of thought. Looking at his face, she was surprised at the regretful look she found plastered there. Not knowing exactly what caused this regret in him, Kagome didn't know what to say to make it better.

He didn't leave her much of a chance either. Before she could even pull together an idea of what to say, he was sitting with his back straight and his forehead flat on the table in an awkward and stiff bow.

"I'm sorry." The guilt and distress that dripped from his words caused Kagome's heart to ache for him. She didn't even know why he was apologizing. Was it because he knew why they were no longer aging and he was the cause of it? If so, that was really no reason to feel regret and guilt. She wasn't there to blame him for anything, she just wanted answers.

Readjusting her position, Kagome sat stiffly while trying to think of what to say. There was much to talk about and she didn't know where to begin. Releasing air from between her lips, Kagome slouched back in her chair while crossing her arms. Gazing around the room to take in the home that her father put together in the last decade or so, Kagome was reminded of the home she had waiting back in Tokyo. She was a long way from home, and she could feel it. However, the homey atmosphere that was exuded from the room helped to calm her and pull herself back together. Glancing at her frozen father, Kagome sighed before looking off to her right.

"I don't know why you're apologizing. It's not like you did anything wrong," Kagome whispered as she took in the view from the window. It really was a lovely garden.

Kaien jerked his head upward to stare at his adult daughter. She looked to be about late-teens early-twenties, but he knew for a fact that she was nearing her twenty-seventh birthday. The last time he talked to her was around her fifteenth birthday, since then he hadn't heard a single word. He thought that she finally decided that he wasn't worth it and didn't want to try anymore. Kaien didn't have the guts to contact her himself, so he left it alone. It was not his place to interfere in their lives anymore. He already did more than he should have, and look what it got them. He shouldn't have ever gotten involved with her mother. But he couldn't help himself. He knew it was wrong. He knew it would only end in tears and heartbreak, but he couldn't stop himself even if he tried. It had been years, decades, centuries, since he last felt the way he did with her mother.

The guilt that Toga piled onto him didn't help matters in the least. It took Toga nearly a decade to forgive Kaien for marrying his sister, having kids with her, only to leave her in the end. He didn't care for Kaien's excuses about keeping them safe. She was from a family of vampire hunters, even if she wasn't one herself. She knew about the danger. Yet, Kaien didn't want to risk it. To make matters worse, Kaien every time he saw Toga he was reminded of what he had done.

There were days – like last week – that he wished he could go back and try again. But then something would happen to remind him why he had left in the first place. It really was for their protection. He didn't think that because of his history and with the vampire DNA that flowed through his veins that it would have made a difference to his children, because he had not received the DNA from his parents. Apparently, he was wrong. So very, very wrong. And now he was paying for it. He didn't even know how to begin the conversation. How would she take it? Would she believe him? And how much had her mother already explained to her, if any at all?

"I really don't blame you for what's happening. I just want to know _what's_ happening." Her piercing eyes focused on him and he was hard-pressed to look away. Her eyes were always so captivating and he loved them. He didn't know where she got them from, but they were always so bright and happy. They were still happy, but he could see a sort of sadness lurking behind them. Had he caused that? Was he the reason her eyes were smiling a little less than they used to? The more she looked at him with those condemning eyes (in his mind) the less he could resist telling her the truth. So he didn't.

Kaien began to tell her about it all (well, most of it). About the strange situation revolving his birth. His past. His proud moments, his not-so-proud moments. How he met her mother and fell in love. How her uncle forbade it, but could do nothing in the long run. He told her about meeting Juri Kuran and wanting to make her dream, of starting a school where humans and vampires could co-exist, come to fruition. He told her his reasons for leaving her mother and them (in hindsight, they were terrible reasons). He told her everything and in the end, he almost regretted it. He didn't even know all of what he said, but it must have been quite a bit because it was past time for supper and he could hear Zero and Yuuki puttering around the kitchen. Yet, as much as he might have regretted it, it had to be done. And the look on her face – completely accepting and not condemning as he had thought it would be – made all the difference. His chest felt lighter and he just knew that from that moment on, their relationship would only grow stronger.

Kagome was still absorbing all that he had said, even as he invited her to stay for dinner and to spend the night. She tried to protest, but he would hear none of it. In the end, she found herself seated between a chatty headmaster and a grumpy teen. She wasn't sure what was going on with Zero, but she certainly felt something odd about him. It had a similar feel to her father, but not as integrated. Her father's aura was all him; he was born that way. Zero's, however, was almost forced onto him. She didn't know enough to really say or do anything, but she still found it interesting.

"So, Kagome, how long are you planning on staying?"

Kagome looked to Yuuki, but was well aware of her father's eyes on her as he waited for her response. She didn't really know what to say. The plan was to meet her father and try to get answers. She never expected to be so thoroughly welcomed into their home.

"I'm not sure. I hadn't planned on staying long, but a few days couldn't hurt."

"A few _days_?" The surprise in her voice was shocking, but Kagome shouldn't have been so surprised. Yuuki seemed like the type of person to want people to get along. And a few days did seem like such a short time.

"Well, I don't want to impose and I really should get back to my mom and brother. I promised him I would let him know what I found out."

"You can just bring him here. Right, Headma–Dad?" Yuuki realized that if she wanted to persuade him, there was no better way than to appeal to his "fatherness."

Kaien almost cried when she called him dad. It always made him so happy. He loved it when all his children called him that. It made his heart swell with happiness and he just wanted to share it with the world.

"Of course you can! I haven't seen him for such a long time. What's he doing now?"

"He's studying English while going to university on a soccer scholarship. He ultimately wants to travel and play internationally and he thought it would be a good idea to be fluent in English before having to play any international games."

"Ah, good, good. That sounds very interesting. What about you?" He realized that he hadn't asked her that question yet. He didn't even know what she did. He was such a terrible father!

Kagome blushed at the thought of what she did, which really wasn't anything. "I work at the shrine and teach archery lessons every now and again. Nothing too fancy, but I enjoy it."

"Ah, you teach! Maybe you could teach here?" Now that he knew he was forgiven for leaving them and that there were no hard feelings, Kaien wanted nothing more than to be closer to them. Unfortunately, he could not possibly move closer to them and leave his school. But they could certainly come to Cross Academy. He wouldn't mind in the least.

Kagome laughed at his invitation, but said apologetically, "I'm sorry, but I really don't think I am qualified to teach at your school. And besides, I can't possibly bring the shrine here to take care of it. I would not work out too well."

Kaien's gleeful face saddened a bit, but he understood. "I suppose so."

Not wanting to see such an expression on her father's face, she acquiesced to coming to visit as often as she was able and to bring her brother when she could. That thought cheered him right up and the conversation turned to more pleasant topics.

Kagome couldn't remember the last time she laughed and smiled so much. Her life was not all sunshine and roses, which was why she lived for these moments. One day she might tell her father about her adventures in the past, but at the moment she just wanted to sit and enjoy the time she did have with her father. Hopefully, this dinner marked the beginning of many more to come.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hello everyone it is good to be semi-back! I can't believe it has been nearly a year since I updated this story. It sure doesn't feel like it.<em>

_Sorry for the long wait, but there were quite a few changes going on in my life. First of all, I moved! Temporarily, as I go to college. So that is quite a big difference. I actually only moved earlier this month and I started Summer semester to get used to living in a new state and to get some CORE credits out of the way. But you didn't need to hear that._

_In the last year, I have also been seriously thinking about writing my own original stories and somehow having them published. I haven't actually written anything down yet, but I have plans. Many, many plans._

_I will (hopefully) begin my writing schedule this Friday (the 1st of June) and I hope to write a few thousand words a week. We will see how this goes. But I am really excited to start writing my own book(s) and to create my own characters. Writing on FanFiction has helped me grow in my writing so much and I want to thank all of you for your support. I know my older stories are not good, but I hope that ones in the future will make up for it._

_Again, thank you for everything, and God Bless Always_

_~AmericaBlessGod_


	4. Daughter of a Wizard

**Disclaimer: ** _Harry Potter_ and _Inuyasha,_ belong to their respective owners. I never have, and never will, own any part of them. Thank you.

**Daughter of a Wizard**

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome stared imploringly at her mother as she clutched the small photo in her hand the four men laughing uproariously at something unexplained while a younger version of her mother stood behind the camera.

"I thought it was best that you didn't know." Her mother's voice was calm and placating, though it did nothing to calm her irate daughter.

"But isn't that my choice?"

"Kagome, you were only a child when I met your fathe–" she cut the word off before correcting, "step-father. I didn't think it would have made a difference if you knew that he wasn't your birth father. He loved you and Souta equally. I know that he would be very proud of what you have done. You are only seventeen but you have already saved the world and are trying to make a future for yourself here. You are graduating in a few months. _I_ am very proud of you. But letting you know about my mistake was never a priority. Your father loved you and that was all that mattered."

Kagome understood this, but she still felt hurt and a little betrayed. Why did her mother never tell her? Even after going through all that she did in the past, and her mother never once felt the need to clarify her origins for her? What about all those times when she wondered why she looked different than the other children? What about those times where she wondered where her blue eyes came from? She thought she was just different, a freak. And yet now that she was nearly an adult her mother informs her that her father was not her birth father. Well, now that she was nearly an adult, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

"I'm going to look for him."

"Kagome–"

"No, he has a right to know that he has a daughter. I'm going to look for him. Even... even if I don't find him, this will be a good opportunity to get out and see the world for a little bit. As much as I love being back home with you and Souta and Gramps, I haven't felt the same ever since the well sent me back here. I need this little bit of adventure, Momma."

Her mother looked at her sadly, but there was understanding in her eyes as well. She remembered that feeling all too well. After all, she had said nearly the exactly same thing when she was Kagome's age. That was what led her to England, where she met Kagome's father. He was quite a handsome fellow and very charming. She met him at a bar where he was celebrating the good news of his friend's wife's pregnancy with a small group of his friends. It was apparently their first child and they were all ecstatic. Needless to say, he had a few too many drinks and he was far too charming for his own good.

Nine months later and she was back in Japan without a way to contact him and a child to raise all alone. She never once held her actions against her daughter. Kagome had nothing to do with her mistake. But she also never felt the need to inform her of her true origins. A decision she never regretted, but now Kagome was determined to try and find her father. Her mother wasn't sure if it was even possible. She didn't know where he lived and he seemed pretty secretive about his family and origins. For all she knew, he was a serial killer that just happened to have a friend that was having his firstborn child. He didn't really give off that feeling, but she didn't really know him. All she got was his name and that of his friends along with the one picture she was able to take of them. She would offer Kagome all the help she could, but ultimately there wasn't much help she could offer her.

With a sigh, she glanced at the determined face of her only daughter and relented, "Alright, I will tell you what I can, but there isn't much I know myself."

Kagome didn't seem to mind the lack of information. She was determined to find her father, if it was that last thing she did. Her mother sighed one more time. There was no going back.

"His name's Sirius Black."

* * *

><p>Kagome looked up at the daunting building before here. She didn't really know where else to start looking, but the Department for Lost or Missing Persons seemed to be a good place to start. With a deep breath, Kagome clutched her bag closer to her side before stepping up the stairs and through the large, double glass doors. She felt out of place as she stood near the entrance trying to decide where to go. Spotting a nice enough looking woman sitting at a desk, Kagome decided to approach and ask her questions. At the very least, she should be able to direct Kagome to where she needed to go.<p>

"Excuse me," when the woman looked up from her computer and gave Kagome her attention, she continued with a smile, "I'm trying to find someone, but all I have is his name and a photo. Where should I go?"

The woman looked at her appraisingly before asking, "Name?"

"Ah, Hig– Kagome Higurashi."

The woman blinked before shaking her head. "The name of the person you are looking for."

Kagome blushed but blinked a bit in confusion. She didn't think it would be that easy, but maybe they needed the name before deciding where to direct her. "Sirius Black," she answered as she pulled out the photo with his name and the names of his friends written on the back. If she couldn't find him, then maybe she could find one of his friends.

The woman looked at her once more, before typing furiously at her computer. A minute later something must have come up because she looked at Kagome again, this time with an even more daunting stare. Kagome would have shifted where she stood if she wasn't used to being on the receiving end of such stares from her time in the past.

"Why are you trying to find this person?"

Kagome wondered why she hadn't asked that question in the first place. That seemed incredibly unsafe, in her opinion. "He's my father, but he doesn't know I exist. My mother met him almost twenty years ago and she didn't feel it important enough to tell me about him until a few months ago. So now I am trying to find him to at least let him know that he has a kid." _Even if he doesn't want me._

The woman looked her over once more before standing from her seat. "I think there is someone that should be able to help you. If you could take a seat over there, I will be right back. Excuse me."

Though confused, Kagome nodded before replacing the photo in her bag and sitting down. She shifted for a moment to try and get comfortable. It wasn't too hard, the seats were fairly cushy and she didn't mind sitting in them. She only hoped that the people were able to help her. She didn't know anywhere else to go if it didn't work out.

The woman returned a few minutes later with a man of relatively short stature and a rounded belly. His dark eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark rimmed glasses and as he walked over to her she noticed that they were a dark hazel color. There was something different about him, but she couldn't quite place it. He gave off a peculiar feel, one that she could not place.

"Hello, Miss...?"

Kagome stood as was customary and held out her hand to his already upraised one. He had a strong grip, which she returned while smiling. "Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi."

The beefy man nodded his head while pulling his hand away to readjust his glasses. "Carl Morris, it's a pleasure. Please, follow me."

She did, but not without one last confused glance his way. They walked into the back door and down a hall before he motioned her into his office. She sat in front of his desk and got comfortable while he sat in his own seat. Once he was situated, he sat and stared at her for a few moments, causing her to become even more unsettled the longer he did so. Was this normal behavior for when people were trying to find someone? She didn't know, because she had never looked for someone she didn't know previously.

"Miss Higurashi, you say you are looking for your... father, Sirius Black?" She nodded. "And why do you think he is your father?"

The question confused her, but she answered nonetheless. "Because my mother said he was and that that was his name. Unless he changed it in the last twenty years, my birth father's name is Sirius Black." When his expression didn't seem to change, Kagome once again pulled out the photo with the names and handed it over to him. "My mother didn't know much about him, but she did get a photo of him and his friends. Their names are on the back. If you can't find him, then maybe you could find one of these men? She said that she thought their names were unusual, which was why she could remember them." Mr. Morris took the photo from her hand and examined the image with keen eyes. Kagome continued while he looked over the picture before turning to the back and staring intensely at the names. "She also said that Sirius was a fairly unforgettable character by himself, though I wouldn't know. She met them almost twenty years ago at a bar. They were celebrating the news of the pregnancy of the wife of one of his friends. I think it was that Porter fellow?"

"Potter."

"Hm, oh yes, Potter. That's right. And he was one of the normal names," she mumbled that last part to herself. Mr. Morris didn't seem to hear her, or he didn't care. His attention was focused solely on the little photo in his hand.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Mr. Morris set the image down but continued to think. She didn't have anything better to do, so she took her time looking around his office. It seemed pretty bland. A few photographs of scenery here or there, a potted plant or two in the corners, a window to the side that didn't show much but the street outside, a clock that ticked the seconds away, and his furniture made up the majority of his office space.

"Miss Higurashi, it is never easy to confirm things like this. Are you absolutely certain that what your mother said was true?" Miffed at his apparent distrust of her mother's word, Kagome only gave a curt nod. "That's what I was afraid of. If what your mother said was correct, then I am afraid that Sirius Black no longer lives."

Kagome didn't feel sad for his apparent death, but she was a bit disappointed to never get the chance to meet him. Swallowing a bit to give her time to put her thoughts in order, Kagome asked, "When?"

"About three years ago." If Kagome wasn't sitting down already, she would have sat down heavily at the news. She missed him by three years? Sure that was about the time she was traipsing around in the past, but it would have been nice to meet him at least. Now she would never get the chance. But maybe she could do the next best thing. His friends, they knew him, maybe she could talk to them to get to know what he was like at least.

"Wha– what about his friends? Could I talk to them?"

His hazel eyes seemed to sadden a bit more at her inquiry. "I'm afraid, that they are all dead as well."

_What? They are all dead? Why? How?_ "What about his family?" Surely he had some family somewhere? Maybe she had an aunt or uncle, maybe another grandmother or grandfather. Perhaps he even had another kid? He was handsome enough to have plenty of attention from women. She would not be surprised if he did have another child. It would be nice to get to know them if she had the chance.

He shook his head, and she felt her insides drop. Who was this man? His close friends were all dead, and he didn't have any family? What was wrong with him?

"Sirius Black was the last Heir to the Black family. Of course, now that you're here we will have to look more into this. His godson will have something to say I am sure. If what you are claiming is proved to be true, then the entire Black Estate rightfully belongs to you."

"What?" She didn't even know what he was talking about. The Heir to the Black family? What was he...? What exactly did the Black family do? She didn't want to deal with any of that. All she wanted to do was meet her father. And wait... what did he say?

"Godson? He has a godson? Could I meet him?"

Mr. Morris looked into her eager blue eyes and was surprised to see that she didn't seem to care about the fortune that was rightfully hers if they could prove that she truly was the daughter of Sirius Black. No matter how this situation turned out, it was bound to cause quite the stir in the magical community. He didn't even think she knew about the Wizardry world, or else she would have gone there to look for Sirius Black. As it was, he was only too glad that he worked in such a profession. It was actually quite surprising how many people showed up looking for a witch or wizard and it was his job to inform the Ministry about these inquiries. He had already informed his friend Arthur Weasley about it and he was sure to get the word onto Harry Potter or the Minister. It was a very interesting turn of events after all. It was not every day that someone showed up claiming to be the daughter of the notorious Sirius Black. Though, with his reputation, Morris was surprised that there weren't more of his illegitimate children running around.

"I have already sent word to Mr. Harry Potter to see if he would be willing to meet with you. I should hear back from him shortly. In the meantime, why don't you go get something to eat? There is a nice café right down the street that serves some wonderful tea and scones." He gauged her response to the name, but she didn't even twitch. It was an expected response, if his suspicions about her origins were correct.

Though she wasn't hungry, Kagome understood that he was trying to politely get her to leave. She didn't really know what was going on, but she would leave him to his work.

"Of course, when should I come back?"

Mr. Morris looked at the clock on the wall, before turning back to face her. "Maybe about half past the hour or so. That should be enough time to hear back from him and to set up a time."

"Alright, I will see you later then." Kagome nodded as a farewell before turning to the door and making her way outside of the building. It didn't appear quite as daunting as it had before, but it was still somewhat strange to look at. She didn't know what was going on, but she felt like something big was happening. Her gut told her to tread carefully and she always trusted her gut. She didn't know what to expect, but she was ready for anything. Now more than ever she was glad for her experience in the past. It helped to prepare her not to expect anything. Whatever happened would happen, and she would try her hardest to get through it.

* * *

><p>"Do you really think she is his daughter?"<p>

"It's hard to say, Mr. Potter. But she doesn't appear to be lying. If she is not his daughter, then she has been just as deceived as the rest of us."

Harry's green eyes gleamed with a sort of glee that he had not felt in a long time. Sirius was his godfather. Even if he wasn't there to play the role for long, he was more of a father-figure than anyone else had been. And if Sirius had a daughter that he never knew about, then it was Harry's job to make sure that she was safe and that she knew about what happened to her father. He didn't mind having to give her the Black fortune if she asked for it. He was never a fan of Grimmauld Place. It was dark and depressing in his opinion, and he much rather preferred Godric's Hollow. As for the money, he had plenty of it from his parents and he didn't need the Black fortune as well. However, before he could make any plans to hand over the keys, they needed to determine if she truly was Sirius' daughter. If she was Sirius' daughter did that mean she was also a witch?

"Mr. Morris, does she know about... magic?"

"As far as I could tell, no. But we will have to tell her about it eventually if she really is his daughter. And if she is, then she would not be a Muggle, so the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy would not be violated."

Harry nodded before turning his attention inward. His thoughts were moving at a fast pace and he didn't quite know what to do with them. This brought along with it so many problems, but many possibilities as well.

"You said that she was at the café on the corner?"

"Yes, she should be back here in about fifteen minutes or so."

Harry contemplated this before deciding. "I will go meet her there." He stood from his seat and held his hand out. "Thank you for your help. I will take care of everything from now on. I'm sure you will hear about whatever happens in the _Daily Prophet_, though I wouldn't believe all it has to say."

Mr. Morris smiled in understanding, before replying, "Of course, Mr. Potter. I don't read that drivel anyway. But if you ever need anything, be sure to let me know."

"Of course. Good day, Mr. Morris."

"Good day."

* * *

><p>Harry walked into the half-empty café and tried to spot the girl based off of the description Mr. Morris gave him. It didn't take long. There were not many Asian-looking people in the shop. Walking over to her table, he waited for her to acknowledge him before offering her a smile and his hand.<p>

"Are you Miss Higurashi?" The foreign language sounded odd on his tongue, but he didn't think he messed it up. That was the way Mr. Morris said it at least. And she didn't give him an odd look at the pronunciation, so it seemed to be all right.

Kagome looked up at the young man when he said her name. He appeared to be about her age and had a head of unruly dark hair, with some of the brightest green eyes she had ever seen. On a human at least, Shippo's were exceptionally bright as well. Again, there was that same oddness that she felt around Mr. Morris. Except, this time it coated the young man like a cloak instead of simply being there like it was with Mr. Morris. Kagome stood and took his proffered hand. It was warm to the touch and she felt a moment of _something_ pass between them. She couldn't place the feeling, but it was not unwelcome.

"Harry Potter," he introduced himself as he took the indicated seat across from her.

_Potter?_ Kagome was trying to remember where she had heard that name before. A light bulb went off in her head when she remembered where she had heard the name before. "Potter, as in James Potter? Sirius' friend?"

Harry was surprised by her rather thick accent, but he had no problems understanding her question. But the question itself also surprised him. How did she know his father?

"James is my dad. How do you know him?"

"Oh, he was there the night Sirius and my mom met and... um..." she coughed in embarrassment and couldn't bring herself to say it. Fortunately, Harry seemed to understand. If the light splash of redness on his cheeks was any indication.

"I see."

Kagome nodded before a thought crossed her mind. "Do you have any siblings?"

Taken aback, Harry only shook his head in response. He hadn't had anyone ask him that before. Because it was common knowledge that he was the only son of James and Lily Potter. Perhaps she really didn't know anything about their world. That would make the next few hours quite interesting. Maybe he would enlist the help of Hermione to talk with her. After all, she was a girl and a muggleborn witch. Yes, he would give her a Flow call later.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Kagome seemed to jump in her seat. She appeared to be really excited about something, but he had no idea what it could be. Before he could ask, she smiled and explained.

"You are the reason they were celebrating! If you hadn't been conceived, my parents wouldn't have met at that bar and I wouldn't be here. They were celebrating your up-and-coming birth after all." This was such an interesting turn of events that Kagome couldn't believe. She knew that something good was going to happen on this trip, and now she knew that for some reason, she was supposed to meet Harry. She didn't know why, but they met for a reason. She could feel it. And even though she wouldn't get the chance to meet her father, she felt that Harry would be able to tell her about him. Before returning home, she would make it her mission to learn as much about her father as she possible could. She just had to!

Harry's cough brought her back to the present and she looked at him to see that he was shifting his eyes back and forth. She didn't know why though. And she wasn't going to ask. That was his business not hers.

"Um, before we can do much of anything else, we need to take a sample of your blood for a blood test. We want to make sure that Sirius is actually your father before doing anything with his property. You understand, of course?"

Kagome blinked before saying, "Of course, that makes sense. I'm more than happy to help in any way I can. I only came here to learn as much as I could about Siri– my father. Unfortunately, he is apparently dead so I can't meet him. So now I want to learn as much as possible. Did you know him?"

Harry blinked before replying, "He was my godfather. But I only really knew him for maybe a year in total. Um... it's a long story. One I will be willing to tell you once the blood test results are back."

"Oh, sure I understand. Um, when and where shall we do those?"

"We can go to the hospital now and get the blood, if that's all right?"

"That's fine. I don't have anything planned for today. I'm thinking I will do a bit of sightseeing." Kagome took the last sips of her tea before standing. "Well, shall we go?"

"Sure." Harry stood after her and motioned toward the door. He opened it for her and waited until Kagome past him before following. He was rather eager to see the results and he wanted to get them done as soon as possible. After all, the results could change the way the rest of his life went.

* * *

><p>Harry held his breath as he waited for her response. The tests were finished not more than a day after getting the blood and they came back positive. She was the daughter of Sirius Black. He told her this and then proceeded to tell her a bit more about her father. Namely the fact that he was a wizard and she had the possibility of being a witch. So far, she hadn't said anything and seemed to be taking everything in. He didn't blame her. It was quite a bombshell to drop in one sitting. But at least she wasn't adamantly denying it. That was a good sign.<p>

For her part, Kagome was taking it all in stride. So not only was the man she grew up thinking of as her father not her father, but the man who was her father was a wizard. That did explain the strange feeling she got from Harry, but it was still quite a bit to take in after a few years of normal. She had wanted to find some kind of adventure on this trip, but she had never expected anything of such magnitude. It was incredible. And she couldn't wait to learn more about her father's world.

Harry saw the smile creep on her face and he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Now all that was left was to bring her to her father's home, what would be her home if she wanted it. He still didn't know how to broach the subject of her inheritance, but he wasn't worried. They would get to that eventually. But first, he was going to introduce her to her father's memory.

* * *

><p>"They did what?" Kagome couldn't stop laughing at the tales of her father's and Harry's father's exploits while in school. Hogwarts was the name, and she thought it sounded incredibly fascinating. Harry promised to show it to her one day soon. She had only been introduced to the Wizarding world a couple of days ago, but she felt so connected to it that it felt more like a lifetime. For a moment she wondered what her life would be like if she had grown up with her father. But that thought was tossed away as soon as it arrived. Her father spent most of her childhood in prison. That was no place to raise a child. She would have probably ended up with her mother either way. But, she may have also been able to at least meet him before his death. Now, she would never know what he was really like.<p>

But she could at least experience a bit of him through Harry. And she could tell that it was good for him to talk about it. She didn't know at first that Harry had been carrying the burden of her father's death around with him for years, but the more she talked to him the more she could see it reflected in his eyes. She was learning about her father and in doing so was helping Harry cope and finally get over Sirius' death. Her father's death was not Harry's fault and she was slowly, but surely, making him see that. It would take time, but she would help him heal and he would, unknowingly, help her as well.

The road ahead of them would be tough, but they would pull through. No matter what obstacles land in their path, they would get through them together as a family. They were family. For now and always.

* * *

><p><em>Happy Father's Day 2012!<em>

_Make sure to give your father (grandfather, uncle, friend's father, etc.) all of the love and appreciation they deserve (or more)! _

_And have a blessed day._

_God Bless,_

_AmericaBlessGod_


End file.
